


Double Cross.

by mindcomber



Category: The Eddie Chapman Story-Eddie Chapman & Frank Owen, Triple Cross (1966)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: A cryptic account of his story...





	Double Cross.

A thief of two Nation's heart's.

A warm reception-For a unique deception.

Daring to go-To and fro.

Swapping side's-Over and again.

A risky game-Of pure chance.

Lady luck play's-Mischief-Mistook?

X marks the spot.

A long shot-Make it count.

Having a blast-Until the last.

Cracking code's-Winner takes all.

A social service-Notoriously victorious.

Recomendation-Comendation.

A free pardon-Very well earned.

Home sweet home-Never spurned.

Bidding a fond farewell...

To the double-cross to bear...from hell.

Epilogue:

Home is where the heart is.

The heart is deep inside one's self...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra Note:  
> Most of what I wrote in my work...Dual Control...(Star Trek AOS) in May 2017. was intended for adding to this film at the time, then I changed it around to fit that fandom, as I had not seen Triple Cross or read the book either at the time!  
> I still wanted to add this fandom so now I have more information for it, that has worked out just as well really.  
> That makes around 10 new/rare fandoms I have added to ao3 to date. Sandy.


End file.
